A place to put my lingerie
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: Wow, this took a while to write! Jack x Bunny. Lots of ocs. Basically Lingerie and a house. Lots of sexual themes! WE OWN NOTHING


**KW-** I'm supposed to be writing Spinner but SAV sent me a Try Guys video about corsets and it made me think of Jack! RnR

* * *

Jack was _excited_. Jack was about to leave when Bunny kissed him hard on the mouth and told him good luck. Jack spread winter in a daze that night.

After a long night of spreading winter, Jack landed outside Burgess. He stopped by Cupcake's and retrieved a bag he had trusted her with the week before.

 _Flashback-_

 _"Ooooh! I'm so excited! I'm sure Bunny will love it Jack!" Cupcake exclaimed._

 _"I hope so..."_

 _"Don't worry about it Jack! You look amazing, and as long as you feel amazing, you'll be fine._

 _End_

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea CK," Jack sighed, plopping down on Cupcake's couch.

"Jack, just try it on, ok?" Cupcake replied, shoving the bag into his lap.

20 minutes later, Jack stepped out of the bathroom.

"OMG Jack! You look _amazeballs!_ Why do you look better than me in a dress!" Cupcake exclaimed. Jack blushed and shifted his weight.

He was wearing a bluish white, short, Gothic dress with black seams. The lace patterns were intricate and his back, the sides of his torso, and left leg were covered with light green cross stitching, that somehow matched the rest, showing more of his snow white skin.

"Sophie does nice work," she gasped and fished her phone out of her book bag. She speed dialed Sophie and within minutes Sophie was knocking on the window, clinging to the windowsill.

Last year, when Sophie turned 15 and Cupcake was 18, Sophie got the guts to confess to her brother's best friend. Every since, they had been been joined at the hip.

"Ooooooh, I just knew it would look _AMAZEBALLS!"_ She gasped. "Oh great, I'm turning into Cupcake," Sophie huffed with a pout.

"What's wrong with that?" Cupcake asked, hands on her hips.

"You can't date yourself love," Sophie replied, pecking her on the cheek.

" _Guyyyys,_ " Jack moaned, "Will you stop and help me?"

" _Jackkkk,"_ Sophie mocked, "you look amazing, now go, Hop Hop Hop to your meeting" She told him, shoving him to the window with a wink. Jack huffed and wrapped his cloak around him, covering his new outfit.

* * *

"Ok, ok, I admit, I'm not a natural rainbow,"

Jack, April Fools, St. Patrick Day, Hallow Ween, Carrie Confection Confetti, Rock and Roll, Villanova Vanilla, and Gerti Groundhog Shadow all fake gasped.

"June Pride, you mean to tell me that you've been lying about your natural hair!?" Patrick exclaimed.

"Omigiosh! What is it naturally?!" Hallow asked bouncing in his seat.

"Blue," June cried, dramatically placing his head in his hands. Laughter and fake cries went up around the room.

Every month, twice a month, at least, the Forgotten, as they call themselves, get together.

Jack Frost the spirit of winter and fun,

April Fool the spirit of jokes and pranks,

St. Patrick Day the spirit of Irish and luck,

Hallow Ween the spirit of friendly fright and candy,

Carrie Confection Confetti the spirit of Sweets and birthday wishes and older sister of Villanova,

Rock and Roll the conjoined spirits of Music, sound and Fame,

Villanova Vanilla the spirit of stars and protector of childlike wonder and younger sister of Carrie,

Gerti Groundhog Shadow the daughter of the Groundhog and Father Time and half sister of June,

And June Pride the spirit of equality and sexuality and half brother of Gerti.

They were the spirits that guardians paid no mind to until Jack became a guardian. When Jack met them, he felt sad that they were treated like he was and they all became the best of friends.

North had let Jack let them meet up at the pole but had to run some errands.

"Bunny my good friend, stay at the pole and listen out for Jack and his friends will you? They can get a bit loud and the yetis need their sleep."

"No problem mate," Bunny agreed.

For the most part, Jack and his friends didn't disturb anyone. That worried Bunny a bit. Jack and April Fools in the same room? Not quiet.

Bunny crept down the hallway and heard cheering of 'Do it, Do it!' The door was unlocked and he peeked in. He was immediately traumatized. April and Hallow were macking on the floor and Everyone was going wild. When everything called down April breathlessly asked Jack truth or dare.

"Truth,"

"Oh, oh, I got one!" Roll jumped up excitedly. "Are you ever cold?"

"Umm, yeah actually, sometimes I feel kinda cold, but its not too bad."

"Oh, Jack!" Villanova cried, "You shouldn't have to feel cold! Don't you have any warmer clothes or shoes?" She gasped as Jack shook his head.

"I've no place to put any other clothes," Jack whispered.

Rock began bouncing, annoying the hell out of Roll.

"Jack, Jack! Your birthday is next month right?" Jack nodded. "Eeeee! I have an Ideaaaa!"

"Oh great, more work," Roll groaned.

"Jacks worth ittt," Roll groaned again.

* * *

A few weeks later, Jack was laying on Bunny's couch playing with a Rubix cube. Bunny had left a few hours ago to get some egglets that fell in the color river.

Jack rubbed his eyes when he finished the cube. He got up from the couch and peeked into Aster's room despite knowing he was gone. Not that Aster would mind Jack being in his room.

Bunny's 'bed' was made up of many soft blankets and pillows. Jack slipped his jacket off, hanging it up on a hook. He slid onto the nest of blankets and curled around his favorite pillow.

When Aster returned to the burrow, he couldn't help but smile softly at the beauty before him. Jack, face pure and unadulterated. Like none of the cruel things that happened to him happened. However, Aster was not supposed to be marveling at Jack's beauty.

"Jack?" Aster knelt by the 'bed' and placed a paw on Jack's shoulder. "Come on snowflake, it's time to get up and go," Jack moaned and rolled over. He smiled sleepily at Aster.

"Hiiiii," he giggled, "Come cuddle!" He begged him, patting the space next to him. Aster smiles at him and pulled the teen off of the 'bed'.

"I've got a surprise for you love!"

"Well, you gonna have to carry me cause I'm still tired," Jack mumbled.

Aster happily lifted Jack up and secured him on his back. Jack snuggled into Bunny's soft fur making Aster chuckle.

Aster carried Jack outside of his burrow and across the warren he stopped at the top of a hill and made Jack stand up. Jack rubbed his eyes and looked to the top of the next hill. There was a little hut made of walnut and white oak wood.

He yawned sleepily, "What's that for?"

"I haven't got much space in my burrow, and you haven't got space at all so..." Realization hit Jack like a brick.

"F- For me?" He asked pointing to himself. Bunny nodded. Jack looked like an excited little kid on Christmas.

"Go ahead!" Bunny ushered Jack forward and to the house. The walls were made of white oak and the doors were made from walnut tree and expertly carved by bunny himself.

When the two opened the door many of Jack's friends popped out from behind the furniture.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted. Rainbow confetti rained down and there was a lit cake and a big banner that read 'welcome home'. Jack burst into tears confusing most of the people there.

"Did we do something wrong?" Gerti asked Aster. He shrugged and pat Jack on the back.

"No, I'm pretty sure those are happy tears," Sophie cheesed.

"Yeah, she's right, I'm just so happy." Jack sniffled. Seconds later he was trapped in a bear hug from Sophie.

Jack and his friends shared cake and ice cream and watched a movie on the small TV that Sophie gave Jack since she got a new one and didn't need two. When it started getting dark, everyone began to head home.

On April's way out he slipped three cards in Jack's hand and whispered in Jack's ear, "Have fun," with a wink. Jack looked at the cards in his hands and blush. Victoria's Secret, Target, and Amazon. On the back of one them, written in Hallow's neat letters ' _Patrick won the lottery, have fun with your 30,000 dollars!'_ Jack rolled his eyes. Of course the spirit of luck won 30,000 dollars.

He went back in the house and the door shut with a light click. Aster was putting the leftover food into the small refrigerator Carrie had in storage.

"Umm, Aster?" Jack said nervously. "I know that I've always wanted my own place but... could I still stay with you tonight?"

"Of course love," Aster replies, kissing Jack's temple. For some reason, this turned Jack on.

"Aster? How sturdy do you think that table is?"

"Pretty sturdy, I built it myself," Aster replied proudly. "But why don't you test it for yourself?" He lifted Jack up and onto the table nipping and kissing his way down Jack's neck and collarbone.

And the rest is history.

* * *

A year later Jack was going through his closet, getting rid of the things he didn't like anymore and the ugly sweaters from when North was teaching himself to knit. He reached for something on the top shelf. He pulled it down and smiled. A short, Gothic dress with lace.

Jack sat on his bed and sighed remembering that day. He never got a chance to wear it for Bunny, but sometimes when he didn't feel beautiful he'd slip it on and look a himself in the mirror. Even though he felt fine now, he put it on and spun in front of the mirror. He giggled at himself dancing in the mirror like a teenage girl. He was so busy dancing and laughing he didn't notice Aster come inside.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Aster chuckled. Jack jumped and smiled at him sheepishly.

"C-cupcake bought it for me a while ago... do you like it?" The way he stood there shyly presenting himself like an innocent schoolgirl made Aster's mouth go dry.

"Of course I do love, you look beautiful!" Jack blushed and his nervousness melted away.

"Why don't you help me out of it then?"

* * *

I forgot to finish this fic, it's actually pretty old which is why you see me go from lingerie to a house and back to lingerie to the end. It's kinda all over the place but I hope you enjoyed. RnR


End file.
